Caress Morell
Writer Worked as society columnist for the Denver Mirror (1986) }}The younger sister of Alexis Colby is Cassandra Morell. Growing up in the shadow of her sister caused strife between “Cassie” and Alexis. Yes, they shared good times, but more often than not, there were too many bad times. When Blake Carrington was courting Alexis, Cassie stood back, watched, and observed. She saw events unfold between the Carringtons, the Colbys, and the Fallmonts, and she made notes. Years later, the Morell sisters became involved with Zach Powers. Alexis and Zach let Cassie take the fall for them in some unrevealed circumstances linked to the death of Zach's wife, and Cassie was sent to prison in Caracas, Venezuela. Alone in her cell, an angry Cassie put down on paper all the things she had seen. Vengeance wouldn't wait for the Lord; it would belong to Cassandra. When released early, “Caress” -- as she now went by (“They named me Cassandra. I hated it. My name is Caress.”) -- went straight to a publisher and presented her manuscript, "Sister Dearest," the sizzling exposé of America's most powerful woman was set for publication. News soon reached Alexis, and thinking fast, she bought the publishing company and gained the rights to Caress' book. Caress knew Alexis and Ben Carrington were up to no good, and when she realized they had committed perjury in their case against Blake, Caress set out to expose them. She knew Emily Fallmont fit into the picture and set out to confirm her suspicions. Before she could put her detective skills to use, Ben had Caress put back in prison so his affair with Emily wouldn't be exposed. She managed to get word to Blake, and he sent Dex Dexter and Clay Fallmont to bust her out of jail. Caress returned and pushed Emily into making a confession and exposed Alexis and Ben. Blake wasn't happy at all about the fact that Caress's blackmailing had pushed Emily Fallmont not only to confess, but also into an accident in which she was killed, so he gave her money and asked to leave Denver. Vindicated, Caress Morell could finally step out of the shadow of her sister dearest. Photo Gallery Caresscredit.jpg|Kate O'Mara's credit for season 6 and 7 101609820.jpg|Photo shoot for season 6 CaressAlmostPhonesAlexis.jpg|"Sometimes surprise is the best form of attack." NamedMeCassandra.jpg|"They named me Cassandra, I hated it! My name is Caress." CaressEatsMacadamiaNut.jpg|Caress Eats a Macadamia nut after getting gossip on Alexis from the Bartender at La Mirage. CaressBlackHat.jpg|Caress comes to Denver and asks as many people as she can for the gossip on her sister Alexis. CaressStalksAlexis.jpg|Caress briefly stalks her sister Alexis at La Mirage before their reunion. CaressBenFight0.jpg|Alexis and Caress CaressBenFight0b.jpg|Alexis and Caress CaressBenFight2.jpg|Caress Attacks Ben 1 CaressBenFight3.jpg|Caress Attacks Ben 2 CaressBenFight4.jpg|Caress Attacks Ben 3 CaressBenFight6.jpg|Caress Morell CaressInBubblebath.jpg|Caress phones Emily to blackmail her from a luxuriant bubblebath. S7 E9 CaressEmily.jpg|S7 E8 Caress tearfully blackmails Emily for $100,000 hush money. kateomara1.jpg|Caress Morell's Buick gets shot at! CaressInCarltonLobby.jpg|Caress spots Zachary Powers across the crowded lobby of the Carlton Hotel. CaressEmily2.jpg|Caress knows that Emily Fallmont and Ben Carrington were having sex when the fire that killed his mother occurred. KateO'MarasLastSceneasCaress.jpg|Kate O'Mara's last scene as Caress Morell in The Letter S7 E10. CaressFinalScene.jpg|Blake gives Caress money, and when he leaves, she books a flight to Australia. Category:The Carrington family